A Sidera Somno
by TheSingingWingedDragonborn
Summary: In a galaxy far far away...And so on. After Kina's Master passed away, Master Yoda assigned her on a mission with Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi to keep her busy. Good thing Kina and Obi-Wan were already friends. I promise the story will be better than the summary. If it isn't, then just don't read it. Muhanaha. Rated T because I am paranoid. Nothing too bad though!


Disclaimer : I own nothing Star Wars. I'm not going to even start if I owned it. *Sigh*

First story, and sorry the chapter is short... :)

Kina T'Rani

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Obi-Wan said as Kina pulled her hood off. She once again examined the room, warily eyeing the strange air vents lining the floor. She too had a bad feeling, but she did not voice it.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon Jinn spoke, his confidence surrounding each word.

"It's not the mission, Master; it's something…elsewhere…elusive." Obi-Wan looked around slowly.

"Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future…" Obi-Wan objected. Kina frowned, her attention caught by the exotic-looking birds locked in a cage in the corner of the room. They were singing, but sounded…hollow. Melancholy. She looked away, returning her attention to the Jedi and Padawan, where Qui-Gon had just finished saying something to Obi-Wan.

"Something tells me the negotiation will be short." She said, the other two nodding in silent agreement.

Minutes past, the two Padawans growing restless. The droid that had led them in to the conference room, TC-14, brought in a tray of drinks and food.

"Is it their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan spoke, breaking the silence. That was something Kina had grown accustomed to; silence. After the tragic loss of her master, Mei Sha'Linnec, there had been a lot of silence for Kina. It had stopped slightly when Master Yoda placed her under the care of Master Qui-Gon Jinn for this mission. He wasn't her master, but she respected him as much as one. Kina drew in a breath. She could not let her emotions cloud her mind like this. She mentally scolded herself.

"No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this dispute." Qui-Gon answered, as Obi-Wan took one of the glasses of the tray. Kina refused with a polite shake of her head and a "No thank you."

The ground rumbled, as a loud explosion shook the three's bones. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jumped out of their seats, light sabers ignited and ready, blue and green buzzing to life. Kina's own light saber, a silvery white colour, was ready for anything. TC-14 jumped back, startled mainly by the swords.

"Ahh...Sorry, sir. The Viceroy…" It stuttered in its robotic tone. After the three turned off their light sabers, Kina's ears picked up a faint hissing noise spreading around them, and her head whipped in the direction of the vents she noticed earlier. There was some sort of gas flowing out of them.

"The vents…gas!" She exclaimed, taking a sudden deep breath. The two others followed. The birds in the cage stopped their singing short, and fell to the bottom with a thud, dead. The room quickly filled with smoke, and to their relief, the doors soon opened, revealing numerous battle droids. TC-14 stumbled out of the deadly fog with the tray, excusing itself and apologizing. Without letting any of the deadly gas in, Kina could faintly make out Qui-Gon Jinn's mouth moving, mouthing, "One, two, three-"

On cue, the three's light sabers ignited once more, blue green and white slashing away the battle droids, causing sparks and metal flying everywhere. Kina and Obi-Wan raised one of their hands, causing several of the other battle droids to slam into the nearby walls. Kicking one of their heads off, Kina managed to Force push the headless droid into a crowd of other droids resulting in a domino effect. Qui-Gon made his way over the remnants of the battle droids towards the bridge door, and began to cut through it. Obi-Wan and Kina stood behind him, ready for more droids to come. Three more blast doors closed on the other side, causing the Jedi to thrust his light saber deeper through the doors. Kina sensed something moving very quickly towards, but could see nothing ahead of the two Padawans.

"What is that?" She asked, searching with both the Force and her eyes. Qui-Gon also sensed the presence.

"Destroyer droids!" he yelled.

"Offhand, I'd say this mission is past the negotiation stage." Obi-Wan said, preparing his light saber once more.

"You think?" Kina laughed. Obi-Wan smiled back at her, glad that she was breaking out of her dark cloud of grief.

The destroyer droids blasted away with their laser guns, standing in a semi-circle in front of the smoke. Kina, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon dashed down the hallway, the smoke providing the perfect escape. They barely managed to slip through the doorway before it slammed shut. Obi-Wan grabbed onto Kina's hand, pulling her through just in time.

"Thanks," she managed to say, before deflecting a blast from the wheel droids with her light saber, "Guess having more than two people gets difficult sometimes." She laughed, but her lightened face soon turned to a grimace as she deflected more blasts.

"They have shield generators!" She yelled.

"It's a standoff! Let's go!" Qui-Gon called back, bolting as the two Padawans followed suit.

"What about those ventilation shafts?" Kina said, noticing them by fluke.

Qui-Gon Jinn nodded. "Good job. Let's go." He jumped up and pulled himself over the ledge, and disappeared into the darkness.

Kina jumped up, nimble and swiftly before Obi-Wan could, cutting him off. She stuck out her tongue playfully at him, earning herself a near-tackle from him as he jumped up after. They both suppressed laughter, knowing full well the consequences that would surely follow. She can change emotions so quickly...thought Obi-Wan, smiling to himself as they moved along silently. Up ahead, Qui-Gon Jin stopped in front of an opening, and motioned for the Padawans to come near.

"Battle droids." Qui-Gon moved more to the side, careful not to be seen.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's an invisible army."

"It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet.

"You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short." Obi-Wan said. Kina nodded, already looking for a ship to hide on.

"See you on Naboo." Kina said, before leaving to sneak past more droids and get on to the ship.

End Of Chapter 1.


End file.
